


Crush

by FandomStar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Tags Are Hard, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: When Peter reluctantly reveals his crush on Ned to Tony, Tony is determined to help.





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> First of all; I am having to type this up on my computer as the internet has decided that it can't work on my tablet. That's also why I haven't been active on Tumblr at all for about three days now.  
> Secondly, there is not actually a lot of Tony in this. There was going to be more, but then I wasn't sure whether I was writing him right so...  
> Anyway, enjoy!

"Hey, Kid," Tony said, nudging Peter. "You seem a bit out of it. You okay?"

Peter had spent most of the afternoon at Tony Stark's labs. At that moment, he was sitting at a desk, fiddling with a circuit from one of Tony's failed prototypes.

"Mr Stark, I'm fine," he assured Tony. "I'm just tired, that's all."

Tony frowned.

"Patrolling late?" he asked.

"No! I've just... not been sleeping," Peter replied, before starting to regret saying anything. "Well, not really, anyway."

"Why haven't you been sleeping?" Tony asked, and Peter bit his lip.

"I've been... thinking a lot. I..."Peter hesitantly admitted, before resting his head in his hands. "I have an awful crush."

Smiling, Tony leaned against the desk.

"Think I might be able to help with that,"he told the boy. "Can I ask who it is?"

Nervously, Peter looked up at his mentor.

"It's... It's Ned." he reluctantly replied.

"Ned...he's your... your friend, right?" Tony checked.

"My best friend, yeah," Peter sighed, before groaning and flopping back in his chair. "I don't know what to do!"

Tony squeezed Peter's shoulder.

"Hey," he gently said. "Let me give you some advice."

Peter tilted his gaze up again.

"Thank you, |Mr Stark." he breathed, clearly relieved.

"No problem, Kid." Tony told him, smiling and putting an arm around Peter's shoulders.

* * *

When he got to school on Monday, Peter looked for Ned everywhere he went. When he got to his locker, someone jumped out at him in a mask and roared, making Peter jump. Ned started to laugh, and Peter rolled his eyes as Ned pulled the mask off.

"I scared Spider-Man!" Ned giggled.

"Yeah, well don't go telling the world." Peter told him, smiling.

After closing his locker door, Peter walked beside Ned to their calc class. As Ned described some, apparently 'breathtaking', Star Wars fanart he'd come across, Peter gazed at him, listening intently. He looked away and swallowed thickly. He was nervous about his plan for the night. But he wasn't going to back out now. Not when he had a gorgeous boy to impress. Peter sneaked a glance at Ned, who smiled when he caught his eye.

* * *

 

After a little patrolling, Peter returned to the rooftop picnic he'd set up earlier. He sat on the edge of the building and opened his Spider-Man Instagram account. lifting his phone, Peter took a photo of the view and posted it with the caption 'Awesome view over NYC! Guess who's gonna be sharing it with me! ;)' He grinned, before jumping and making his way to Ned's place. After lowering himself to Ned's window, Peter knocked his knuckles against the glass pane. Ned nearly fell off his bed, but he caught himself and scrambled to open his window as Peter pulled his mask off.

"Dude, what are you doing here? And why didn't you tell me you had a date?" he demanded.

"It was going to be low-key, but I kind of had to take a photo of that view," Peter told him. "And I'm here because I need some last minute advise."

Peter put his mask back on and he reached a hand out to his friend. Ned looked confused for a minute.

"Wait, you want me to go with you?" he said.

Peter nodded. Warily, Ned looked down from his window, and then at Peter.

"DC," Peter reminded him. "I won't drop you, promise."

Trusting Peter, Ned let his friend wrap an arm around him, before Peter webbed them across the city.

* * *

When they got to the rooftop, Peter left Ned facing away from the picnic set-up as he changed out of his suit.

"Dude, this better be good." Ned said.

Smiling, Peter came up behind him and covered his eyes with his hands. Ned shouted his name in protest.

"It's good, I promise." Peter quietly reassured him.

He took his hands away and stood beside his picnic.

"Woah," Ned breathed, before shaking himself. "She's gonna love it, Pete."

The picnic wasn't fully laid out, it was just a basket on top of a blanket, but it was surrounded by pretty, battery- powered fairy lights.And Peter was just standing there in a dorky T-Shirt with a bow tie, suspenders and buttons printed on it and jeans. Ned sighed, jealous of whoever Peter had done this for.

"Sit down." Peter insisted, sitting on the blanket.

"What?" Ned demanded, shocked.

"Sit with me." Peter reiterated.

Ned did as he was asked.

"But... but why?" he questioned.

With his eyes trained on his lap, Peter sighed.

"Because I really like you," he whispered. "Because I like you a lot, Ned, and I didn't know what would happen if I asked you out."

"So you did this."

"So I did this."

Grinning stupidly, Ned gazed at the view, which was even more beautiful in real life.

"Dude, this is awesome!" he murmured, shaking his head in disbelief.

When he looked to the side, Peter was gazing at him with a shy smile.

"Ned, um... Ned, can I kiss you?" Peter nervously asked.

Ned smiled. As Peter opened his mouth to say something else, Ned pressed his lips to Peter's in a quick, gentle kiss. They grinned at each other. Peter pulled the basket between them.

"Wanna eat?" 

* * *

* * *

Peter posted the same rooftop view as he had seven years previously, with the exact same caption.

"Pete, what's this about?" Ned demanded, laughing as he struggled against his boyfriend's hands, which were covering his eyes.

"You'll see." Peter mysteriously replied.

"I won't if you keep your hands over my eyes!" Ned exclaimed.

Peter laughed. When Peter removed his hands and he could see again, Ned's jaw dropped.

"Peter... Pete, why do this?" he quietly asked.

Peter smiled sweetly, and raised a hand to Ned's cheek.

"Why not?" he replied, leaning to press an adoring kiss to his boyfriend's lips, before gesturing to the picnic.

"Sit with me?"

"Yeah. Yeah, sure." Ned agreed, grinning. They sat on the blanket and just gazed at the view. After a while, Peter turned to Ned.

"Ned, I... I need to ask you something." he said, nervously wringing his hands.

Ned turned to face Peter.

"Sure, dude. You can ask me anything." he replied, seriously.

The corner of Peter's mouth twitched upwards.

"I love that you still call me dude."he fondly commented, squeezing Ned's knee.

Ned blushed. Peter smiled, before swallowing.

"We've been together for seven years, and I know that you're the person I want to spend my whole life with. You've always been by my side, and you know me better than anyone else," he told Ned. "So, I want to ask if... if you'll marry me."

Ned stared at the box in Peter's hands. Inside was a beautiful ring encrusted with rubies. He lifted his gaze to Peter's nervous eyes, still in shock. After having a moment to process, Ned leaned in and kissed Peter passionately.

"Yes. Yes, I'll marry you." he said.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to make the Instagram post for after the last scene, but I haven't. I'll try and put that on my Tumblr when I do.  
> I'll try to type up some of my scheduled fics tomorrow so that I don't have to rush type them when I start school again.  
> Have a great week! ;)


End file.
